The integration of millimeter wave radios operating at 30 GHz or above on platforms allows for the wireless transfer of data between devices or between chips. The successful transfer of data between the devices/chips requires one or more package-level integrated antennas that serve as an interface. Applications such as ultra-short range chip-to-chip communications and post silicon validation of system on a chip(SoC)/central processing unit (CPU) devices using wireless debug ports may suffer from routing losses and loss of package real estate associated with traditional/prior art in package substrate/antenna array designs.